User blog:ThePerpetual/Hero's Path Calculations: The Reduxening
Hero's Path Calcs: The Reduxening Some time ago, I ran some calculations for Hero's Path: however, several have been rendered outdated with the shifts to the canon that have since occurred. That, and I simply disagree with some of my old results. It seemed fitting to compile them all in a new Blog, so... Oh, one thing to note just in general, before I start: among the many shifts that have occurred for the verse is my own conception of it from "a video game in progress" to simply focusing on the setting and story-line for the verse proper. With that said, "loading screen time" isn't really an acceptable timeframe for the various travel speed feats, so I'm cutting back to "a reasonably short off-screen time period". One minute (60 seconds) should serve those purposes well enough. Well, without further ado... Act I Lightning-Speed Cannonballs This one is relatively simple: Captain Darte Jones's flying ship Skyweave uses a Magitek galvanizer to fire leaden cannonballs at the speed of lightning towards his targets without incinerating them due to the immense launch force/friction. This, of course, would carry a lot of energy with the shot: Mass: Given this was a 6 inch diameter shot, I can use 0.1405*d^3, where d is the diameter in inches, to get it's weight in pounds (0.1405 * 6^3 = 30.348 lbs.) Then multiple by 0.45 to get 13.657 kilograms... Then, plug it in to 0.5mv^2 for Potency: (0.5 * 13.657 * 440000^2 = 1.32200e+12 Joules, or 315.966 Tons of TNT. Multi-City Block level. Zain and Magus both can deflect these via a swing "at the last second": I don't consider that to be 4 inches, but rather when the projectile comes into reach (i.e. when it reaches the tip of the blade.) Deflection of a blow is generally done with the blade's center of mass, which Zain as a trained fighter would know, and for something oncoming like that would need to be a wide and forceful arc, I'd think (120 degrees.) Which means that probably half of that swing is completed by the time the cannonball goes from the tip of the blade distant to its center of mass. A longer longsword's blade is ~1.1 meters, so half of that: 0.55 meters: is how far our lightning-speed cannonball cannonball when one-sixth (sixty degrees) of a circle with a radius of (0.55 meters + Zain's arm + the extra grip/crossguard between Zain's hand and the blade). Zain's Height: 1.82 meters * 7/15 = ~0.85 meters And with the crossguard being a bit broader than usual, plus there usually being a bit of space between the hand and the crossguard, using a little bit over an inch (3 cm, or 0.03 meters) seems acceptable. Radius: 0.55 + 0.85 + 0.03 = 1.43 meters. This is the "radius" of a complete circular swing about Zain, so we need to find one-third of the circumference (60 degrees) from here- 2(1.43 m)(π) = Circumference = 8.980 m C/6 = 1.497 m So, 1.497 m in the time it takes the lightning-speed projectile to travel 0.55- Combat Speed: (1.497/0.55) = 2.722 times faster than lightning (440000 m/s) = 1197680 m/sec, or Mach 3491.78. Zain vs Tessera Zain yeets Tessera to Earth at speeds enough to match/exceed a nearby lightning bolt, after awakening the Verethragna Form over the course of their Act I battle. Potency: 45.3 kg (Tessera's Mass) * 0.5 * (440000 m/s)^2 = 4.38504e+12 Joules, or 1.048 Kilotons of TNT minimum. Force = Mass * Acceleration is a thing here that applies to Lifting Strength, so that's probably a hella strong Lifting Feat Storm Cloud distance being 460 meters would make the time frame for something moving 440000 m/s to reach the bottom (460/440000) = 0.001045 seconds. Acceleration = Δv / Δt, or (440000 m/sec)/(0.001045 sec), or 421052631.579 m/s^2. There's our A. M is just Tessera's mass of 45.3 kg, so then we'd get 19073684210.5 Newtons of Force. I'm told that 9.81 Newtons is equal to lifting one kilogram, so /9.81 and the final result is Lifting Strength: 1.94431e+9 kg of effective Lift, or 1.94 times baseline Class G. After the Storm Tessera did disperse the storm over the volcano that Dragonwood Village was situated upon, albeit kinda slowly That's got to be worth something, right? Seeing as the Worldwood Shrine (the top of the summit) was intended to be one of the tallest mountains in Colorado, using the minimum height of one of the Colorada "fourteeners" seems to fit in this case (and a 45 degree slope assumption, since that too is a lowball as you'll see.) This gives us 4269 meters to work with, for our base height. DMUA said at one point that Storm Clouds are usually assumed to be ~460 meters high, so this being imagined within that ballpark/created by Tessera herself means that all 4269 of that cuts into our height: (8000 - 4269 =) 3731 meters. And the radius of our cylinder would just be the 4269 of before, since that's the width of the mountain, so... 2.13613e+11 m^3, * 1.003 = 2.14254e+11 kg. Since the storm was dispersed enough within "a few minutes" of dialogue, wrapping up the Arc, etc.: enough to not be raining over Dragonwood (about halfway down the mountain, I'd think) anymore after Tessera waved her hand and some air ripples carried Zain's power with the Malkuth up into the air to poke holes in the Banemist: I think that a few minutes is a serviceable Mid-End timeframe. Two as a High-End, and four as a Low-End... And, dispersal distance of (4269/2) = 2134.5 meters in all cases. Low-end: 2134.5 meters / 240 meters = 8.89 m/s Mid-end: 2134.5 meters / 180 seconds = 11.86 m/s High-end: 2134.5 meters / 120 seconds = 17.79 m/s Plug that in to a nifty KE Calculator, and... Potency: *Low-End: 8.46647e+12 Joules, or 2.024 Kilotons of TNT. *Mid-End: 1.9107e+13 Joules, or 3.601 Kilotons of TNT. *High-End: 3.3904e+13 Joules, or 8.103 Kilotons of TNT. I'll use the Mid-End for my final tally, as I did last time/generally tend to. Houston, We Have Inbound The crew fly first from Colorado to Houston, this marking the end of Act I. Using our previous Colorado-to-Houston distance of 1329.44 kilometers, and our new timeframe of 1 minute, this is a pretty simple feat: Speed: 1329440 meters / 60 sec = 22157.33 m/s, or Mach 64.60. High Hypersonic+. Throwing A Purple Person Towards the end of the Unseen Village section of the first area Zain encounters, a massive giant, once a sentinel at rest in front of a cave entrance, is petrified into violet Yesod-infused crystal. Zain's response, of course, is to simply pick the sitting statue up, and toss it aside. But how heavy was it? Well, for starters, we need to find the mass of the average human, as well as their height. Last I checked, these values were 70 kg and 1.74 meters, about: simple enough. However, this particular giant belonged to the race of Mountain Giants, which tend to measure roughly 25 feet (7.62 meters) tall. That would make our giant (7.62/1.74 =) 4.38 times taller than the average dude. Assuming roughly average build... that makes him 70 x (4.38)^3 = 5881.94 kg. But... all of this still assumes the guy is made of meat. Currently, he is made of violet crystal- the closest thing I can think of is amethyst, which has a density of 2.66 g/cubic centimeter (2660 kg/cubic meter.) Compare that to the human body density of 985 kg/cubic meter, and... 5881.94 kg x (2660/985) = 15884.22 kg So, Class 25 on it's own, but since he'd picked it up and chucked it, F = M*A can be useful here. I had figured Zain kinda just tossed the crystallized giant off to the side, about thirty feet or so, so... I guess I could use t = √(2y/g) to determine the timeframe, with y being Zain's height of 1.82 meters and g being just, you know, the rate of gravity. √(21.82/9.8) = 0.609 seconds 30 feet = 9.144 meters, and 9.144 meters/0.609 seconds = 15.015 meters/second. (15.015 m/sec)/(0.0609 sec) = 24.655 m/s/s. (15884.22 * 24.655) / 9.81 = 39921.04 kg effective lift. Or, ~1.6 times baseline Class 50, almost four-fifths of Class 100. Okay, okay... Act II Round two, let's go. A Storm Brews Much to Tessera's excitement, she is capable of once again casting a storm over the area after finally mastering her powers again, towards the halfway mark of Act II, and automatically does so upon activating the Ameonna form from then on. Thing is, since this storm extends all the way to the horizon: even from the top of the Worldwood Shrine, should Zain choose to return there for a duel... which I forgot would dramatically increase the Horizon distance, when I initially dismissed this as a bit feat. ...yeah, Kinetic Energy's applicable here. Seeing as the Worldwood Shrine (the top of the summit) was intended to be one of the tallest mountains in Colorado, using the minimum height of one of the Colorada "fourteeners" seems to fit in this case, which would make the horizon 223.4 kilometers, or 233400 meters. Even if I assumed CAPE, this'll probably be high, but what I'd imagined for this was a lot more to the tune of that one storm thing Raven did in RWBY, for example, or that one Dark Souls III thing from a while back. What's the timeframe, though? I would assume quite small, since this is achieved as a part of the powering up-sequence (it'd be little good to have powers amplified by the weather conditions if those took a long time to kick in, after all.) A single "round" (or 6 seconds, for those of you unfamiliar with D&D) seems an okay number to use here. Radius of Cylinder: 233400 meters, Height: 8000 meters... Or, 1.36912e+15 cubic meters. Or, to use 1.003 kg/m^3 for our storm's density, 1.37323e+15 kg. (Btw, using CAPE here, with Strong Instability (4000 Joules/kg), would yield 5.4929e+18 Joules, or 1.313 Gigatons of TNT. Kinda hilariously small given the size of this storm, but you know...) Now, for a speed: 233400 meters / 6 seconds = 38900 m/s. Which, ran through the KE calculator... yields Potency: 1.03899e+24 Joules, or 428.325 Teratons of TNT. Large Country level. ...welp. RIP the rest of the Arc's feats, and I guess screw me for underestimating clouds. I suppose, in fairness, the "learning how to use their powers" Arc was mostly contained within Act II/Early Act III, so it makes more sense for there to be more difference between I and II than between II and III. Also, that's almost definitely a Lifting Strength w/ Magic/Ki feat, there 233400 meters / (6 sec)^2 = 6483.33 m/s^2, for Acceleration Lifting Strength: (1.37323e+15 kg / 6483.33 m/s^2) Newtons / 9.81 = 9.07554e+17 kilograms of effective lift. The uppermost limits of Class P, bordering on Class E. Clouds give me the big c o n n i p t i o n s . EDIT (C. 05/21/19): As @DMUA's pointed out, even for someone with enhanced senses (like Tessera, since that's explicitly a thing that elves get), seeing farther than 100 kilometers due to prominence under Earth-local visibility circumstances is... kinda not really a thing? I like the sound of 100 kilometers for a feat like this more, anyhow, plus rule of lowballing and such Volume of Storm pushed, with a radius of 100000 meters and a height of 8000 meters: 2.51327e+14 cubic meters, or Mass: 2.52081e+14 kg 100000 meters / 6 sec = 16666.67 m/s Potency: 3.50113e+22 Joules, or 8.368 Teratons of TNT. Country level... and just ~1.2 times baseline, at that. So, uh, better As for the Push Strength, 2.52081e+14 kg * (100000 meters / (6 sec)^2) 7.00225e+17 = Force in Newtons, /9.81 = Lifting Strength: 7.13787e+16 kg of effective lift. Class P still, but this time only ~71.4 times baseline. Metenros Makes Mountains So, the idea is that Metenros, an ancient and powerful drow lord, drags a chain of mountains up from the earth... but I'd never really given very much thought as to how large a mountain chain would actually be, but a lot of what I'm seeing online seems to indicate that the number's not usually seven... beyond that, there's the land that lies in between the mountains to account for. On top of even that, there were a myriad of tunnels in the mountains that Metenros used to hide in (the reason he'd done this to begin with), so... I'm just going to take a mountain chain in the Alps, and use that as my reference. 5000 meters/86 px = 58.14 m/px 58.14 * 293 = 17035.02 meters wide 58.14 * 129 = 7500.06 meters long And the average prominence of the whole thing seems to be 1500 meters, with ~2000 meters being a reasonable soft-cap. Since he'd had to hide in them within a reasonably short order, two seconds sounds like a better timeframe than four for the purposes of, well, actually getting a defense raised in a timely manner with an enemy standing right in front of you and such. Volume of an Elliptical Cylinder (a = (17035.02/2), b = (7500.06/2), c = 1500) = 1.50518e+11 cubic meters. Taking out a solid one-fourth of this (* 0.75) to account for all of the tunnels (which would've needed to be relatively narrow, but dense, such that hopefully he'd lose the party) yields 1.12889e+11 cubic meters as the volume. The density of granite is 2.75 g/cc, or 2750 kg/m^3, so the mass here is 3.10445e+14 kg. And the speed? Well, if they move to their full height in approximately 2 seconds, and said height is two seconds, that's as simple as 2000 meters / 2 seconds = 1000 meters/second. Plug this all in to the kinetic energy calculator... Kinetic Energy: 1.55223e+20 Joules, or 37.099 Gigatons of TNT. This, too, is probably some kind of Lifting Strength via magic feat: M = 3.10445e+14 kg, A = (2000 m/(2 sec)^2) = 500 m/s^2 F = 1.55223e+17 Newtons, /9.81 = Lifting Strength: 1.58229e+16 kg of effective lift. Class P. Not bad, not bad. But... Grand Mountain Slam I guess this feat is basically the same as before, so I'll just tidy up the formatting Metenros's second mountain feat, in which he creates an two halves of a mountain and, having trapped Zain in his created web, slams each half together without further ado. How much kinetic energy might this be? Fortunately, we can reuse the parameters of the mountains from before, so Height: 2000 meters Radius: 2000 meters Volume: 8.3776e+9 cubic meters Mass: 2.3038e+13 kg Since each half started about one diameter apart from the other, each moved approximately half its diameter (its radius) in about half a second, or so, so (2000/0.5 =) 4000.0 m/s Potency: 1.8430e+20 Joules, or 44.05 Gigatons of TNT. Island level. Not bad, not bad... Just a quick lifting strength thing or two- Firstly, Metenros dragging physical masses really fast counts here, I think A = 2000 meters / (0.5 sec)^2 = 8000 m/s^2, Times 2.3038e+13 kg = 1.84304e+17 Newtons, /9.81 = Lifting Strength: 1.87874e+16 kg effective lift... Breaking Out Zain manages to not only break free from Metenros's web while in this predicament, he also cracks apart and lifts the whole top half of the mountain up, tossing it towards Metenros to distract him from his next attack. Top "Half" of the mountain is actually a lot less than half of its mass, since it has halved height and radius (1000 meters each) Volume: 1.0472e+9 m^3, or Mass: 2.8798e+12 kg. Throwing this straight upwards, such that it reached Metenros overhead within only a couple of seconds, is a throwing feat and would probably apply to Lifting Strength. Presumably, with our villainous dark elf geomancer way airborne diagonally above the mountains he clapped, this'd be the remainder of the mountain distance upwards (1000 meters) and forward, for a total of (1000 * √2) = 1414.21 meters. 1414.21 meters/2 seconds = 707.105 m/s, or (1414.21) / (2)^2 = 353.55 m/s^2 2.8798e+12 * 353.55 = 1.01815e+15 Newtons, /9.81 = Lifting Strength: 1.03787e+14 kg of effective lift. Class T. Around The World More Traveling Feats Areas all over the world begin to open up around now, which means our timeframe of 1 minute can be plugged into the distance of half of the world's circumference (40075000 m/2 = 20037500 meters). 20037500 meters / 60 seconds = 333958.33 m/s, or Speed: Mach 973.64. Massively Hypersonic... just shy of MHS+. Burning Bird Beams The Harab Serapel, or Burning Ravens, are six-eyed, horned bird-shaped Qliphoth whose powers include focusing heat and light into a singular point before projecting it as a laser. I've been told this does, in fact, qualify as a "true" laser... which means the party's ability to last-second parry it makes this feat impressive. 1.497 meters/0.55 meters of relative timeframe, as before with the lightning-speed cannonballs, and that leaves us with a pretty Open/Shut case of... Combat Speed: 2.722 C, or FTL reactions/combat speed. Which they get anyways, by Act III, so... Act III To The Moon The surface of the moon is a place that can be traveled to during Ruin's siege upon Earth... distance to the moon is 382500 km on average. 382500000 meters / 60 seconds = 6375000 meters/second, or Mach 16586.01. ...Sub-Relativistic. Or, 0.021 C. Simple, simple. ...That's No Moon-! Later on, Tessera pierces through a massive space station/mech thing of sorts, called the Starfall. Large enough to "cast a shadow across all of India", and piloted by Ruin at its core, Tessera's beam not only pierced its outer shell and blasted through Ruin to the other side, it also blew up the Starfall itself. Notably, nearly no debris from the station itself rained upon Earth, having been scattered into motes of dust and the occasional small chunk of debris: So, vaporization, in all likelihood. Behold, I use my almighty 3D Paint powers to re-enact a metal sphere in space getting shot. TessKiThunder3D2.png|Drawing the shot- TessKiThunderPixel.png|Then realigning and measuring it. The red is the Starfall, being pushed towards Earth: the green. That gold is used for the Ki Thunder in this instance, which traveled the marked distance in "the blink of an eye." (0.3 seconds). After the nova emanating from the point of contact dissipates enough to be transparent (a couple of seconds), the whole thing can be seen to have expanded from the point of contact, a cloud of tiny metal pieces floating away from the core, where Ruin exploded. Earth's Diameter: 12742000 meters Starfall: 12742000 * (23/115) = 2548400 meters, divided by 2 = 1274200 meters in radius. Or, for the volume of the sphere, 8.6656e+18 cubic meters. Assuming 80% hollowness inside of the ship (which effectively divides the volume, and thus mass, by 5), and using iron's density of 7860 kg/cubic meter, the mass of the Starfall is 1.3622e+22 kg. Specific Heat of Iron: 460 J/kg*K Room Temperature (assuming most of the steel was kept regulated, as the inside of it was relatively Earth-like while Zain's crew was infiltrating it.): ~23 degrees Celsius Boiling Point of Iron: 2861 degrees Celsius 2861-23 = 2838 degree Delta Latent Heat of Fusion (Iron): 247112.54 Latent Heat of Vaporization (Iron): 6213627 (1.3622e+22 kg) * (460 J/kg*K) * (2838 K) + (1.3622e+22 kg) * (247112.54) + (1.3622e+22 kg) * (6213627) = 1.0579e+29 Joules. Or, 25.28 Exatons of TNT. Multi-Continent level+ on its own, but... There's also the Kinetic Energy from the Starfall being pushed to each side, (3.61/2) = 1.805 pixels in each direction. First, each pixel is equal to 12742000 meters/115 px = 110800 meters/px Then, there's the multiplication, since 1.805 pixels in each direction translates to 199994 meters moved. With this taking ~2 seconds, the speed of dispersal will equal (199994 / 2) = 99997 meters/second. Plugging this into our mass of 1.3622e+22 kg, we get 6.81059e+31 Joules, or ~16.278 Zettatons of TNT. Adding these together yields a final value of Potency: 6.82117e+31 Joules, or 16.303 Zettatons of TNT. Small Planet level: About 37.65 times baseline Small Planet, or ~27.4% of baseline Planet level. "Lightning Faster Than Lightning" Using the above shot in place of the old values, now. That distance, being "in the blink of an eye", is still almost definitely quite fast. ...and Ruin dodges these nigh-point blank in the ensuing person-to-person fight... 110800 meters/px * 334.77 px = 37092516 meters, / 0.3 seconds for the timeframe = Combat Speed: 123641720 meters/second. Or, 0.412 C. Relativistic... huh. Well, that makes more sense, anyhow. Act IV Maintaining Equilibrium The Genesis Egg: Tiphareth obtained by Zain during the fourth Act is revealed to not only be the true form of the Sun, which is in fact it's physical manifestation as a guardian of humanity, but the force responsible for maintaining the orbit and Manifestation of the Celestial Warspheres on the solar system's outer edge, which serves as its last line of defense against the growing Qlippoth incursion that Ruin's forces were fleeing. These Warspheres generally vary from being roughly identical to the Starfall (the Starfall having been one such sphere re-purposed for use against Earth's defense forces by Ruin's magitek engineers) to being roughly comparable in size to Venus (each sphere having it's own "moon" to simulate tidal patterns within its shell). Inverse Square Law Time, I guess?! The formula is E= 4*U*((Er/Br)^2), where *U = the body's GBE, *Er = the explosion's radius, *Br = the body's radius, *And E = energy total. Finding the GBE in and of itself might be a pain... U = 3G(M^2)/5R, where *G = the gravitational constant (6.674e-11) *M = the mass (in this case, 1.85886e+20 cubic meters of sphere with 80% hollowness * 7860 kg/cubic meter = 1.46106e+24 kg) *R = the radius (6054000 meters, like Venus's) So, 3(6.674e-11)((1.46106e+24 kg)^2) / 5(6024000 m) = U = 1.41902e+31 Joules. Plugging this in... The explosion radius would have to be well beyond the distance between the Sun and Pluto (30 AU), since they reside at the far edge of the Kuiper belt, towards the edge of the "inner" Solar System. I'll use it's outer edge (50 AU) as my distance 1 AU = ~1.496e+11 meters, *50 = 7.48e+12 meters And now, 4(1.41902e+31)((7.48e+12/6024000)^2) = F (Final energy), F = 8.75149e+33 Joules, or ~0.875 Foe. Large Star level. ...which, well, is weak on its own, but it's important to remember that there's a lot of these things. They'd basically sent one out every month from the time that Project: Babylon had started, to the time that it was forcibly ended by, you know, that whole "rift was torn to the Yesod" thing. With that kicking off when Astryloth wass 29 years old, that would make its start date (2092 + 29) = 2111 AD (round up to the start to 2112, for now.) With the incident that ultimately brought about the end of the world as it was once known (that whole rift to the Yesod business, again) being twenty years after Zain was born (sometime in 2192 AD, rounded down to the start of 2192), that yields 80 years of Warsphere production... or, ~960 of them. 0.875 * 960 = Potency: ~'840.0 Foe'. Solar System level: ~36.9 times baseline. ...which is pretty low, for the tier, but Solar System level nonetheless. Space Flight Since this "edge of the Solar System", too, becomes a destination that can be reached within the story, given our old timeframe... well, yeah. I'll stick with the average of 50 AU to keep things simple- 7.48e+12 meters / 60 seconds = Speed: 1.2467e+11 meters/second, or 415.85 C. Massively FTL, still. Constellation Forms The Celestials, such as Odin, are constellations in the sky in their truest state. Being components of their "body", the stars that make up these celestials (and the energy binding them to their shape) can be shifted, twisted, etc. by the Celestials in question... so, more Inverse Square Law time. I couldn't find a whole awful lot about how far apart the stars in various constellations are... but these constellations seem comparable to our own real-world Orion, whose stars vary between being 243 and 1360 light years away from us. It doesn't account for the horizontal distance between them, I suppose, but it makes for a nice enough lowball: 1360 - 243 = 1117 light years in diameter (558.5 light year "blast" radius) U = 5.693e+41 Joules Er = 5.284e+18 meters (558.5 LY) Br = 659700000 meters E = 4U(Er/Br)^2 4(5.693e+41)((5.284e+18/659700000)^2) = E E = 1.4609e+62 Joules, or 1.4609 ExaFoe. I'd figured before that the main cast doesn't scale to this, but probably at least the main three (Tessera, Magus, and Zain), plus Arotsuna (since the mentor joining the students in the final battle's a pivotal moment and all), who fought the Core. Vesper is considered a grave enough threat by the Old Gods to warrant them lending as much of a hand as they can, after all. It's also only because of Odin in particular that the cast (and the Earth) survives its ensuing implosion and self-destruction, once they successful beat the crap out of the Vesper Core: Zain, not lucky enough to be able to benefit wholly from this protective spell, yet again gets yeeted elsewhere across the Universe, only waking up a month or so later to re-attune himself way over in the Great Sloan Wall (rather than simply getting deleted by the wormhole to the True Daathe: thanks, Tiphareth Genesis Egg) That's an Attack Speed feat, at least, I guess I can measure that: Self-Destruct The Great Sloan Wall 1 billion light years in one month? That'd be, uh... Attack (Combat?) Speed: 12 billion times the speed of light. 1.2e+10 C, Massively FTL+, you know, all that. So... uh, yeah. I guess that probably scales to the Core, somehow? Not really to the Gods, since it was choreographed... The Vesper Core is Swole ...you know, it's kinda occurred to me that being the core of a Saturn-sized planet of flesh probably makes you kinda strong? By virtue of perpetually supporting the entirety of that Planet being on top of you the whole time. Sadly, it again only really scales to the 4-A crew, the others are stuck outside fighting the Shell and I never really established its gravity powers as being akin to the core's physical strength. At any rate, Core of Vesper: I'd assumed similar proportions to Earth, since that's what it modeled itself after as a sort of vortex/graveyard for human souls, that being the whole deal with Ruin trying to summon it to Earth while possessed Leza/Azel... it being the size of Saturn (overall radius: 60268 kilometers), and the proportion of Earth's inner core/total radius being 1221 km/12742 km, that would make the amount of Core missing (60268 * (1221/12742) =) 5775.17 km in radius. Now, for the mass of this planet itself? It's mostly made of meat, with it's "skeleton" being the steel that makes up the endless city-scape inside of it, stacked on top of itself. Since about 10% of the average human is skeletal structure, by volume, I'll say that the same is true here: thus, the average density of nine parts meat, one part metal (iron's d would be ((985 kg/m^3) * 9 + (8050 kg/m^3) *1) / 10 = 1691.5 kg/m^3 Volume of the Outer Core, being lifted continuously, is the volume of the total thing (60268000 meter radius) minus the volume of the totally hollow core (5775170 meter radius), plus the ~50% hollowness to account for the rings of city that occupy some of the outer space, normally analogous to the mantle. (9.16957e+23 m^3 - 8.06832e+20 m^3) / 2 = 4.58075e+20 m^3, for volume, * 1691.5 kg/m^3 = 7.74834e+26 kg. The gravitation acceleration (a) of a planet can be determined via the equation a = (G*M)/r^2, where M = mass in kg and r = radius in meters. So, (6.673e-11 * 7.74834e+26) / (60268000)^2 = 14.235 m/s^2 Lifting that mass up against that gravity continuously is probably a lotta force- (7.74834e+26 * 14.235) = 1.10298e+28 Newtons, / 9.81 = Lifting Strength: 1.12434e+27 kg of effective lift. Pre-Stellar, albeit only barely above the baseline. This whole F = M*a thing's really been paying off, for making characters swole, thanks @DMUA ...this might be a good Potency feat, as well? Unfortunately, since the gravity of a planet decreases as you approach the core (Earth's own inner's gravity is ~4.3 m/s^2, relative to ~9.81 m/s^2), so- assuming the same applies here (what with Vesper modeling itself after Earth)- that'd be a gravity of (14.235 * (4.3/9.81) =) 6.24 m/s^2 to overcome... Potential Energy here'd yield a good bit of energy 7.74834e+26 kg * 6.24 m/s^2 * 5775170 meters = 27922739967907200000000000000000000 Joules. Or... Potency: 2.79227e+34 Joules, or 6.674 Yottatons of TNT. Large Planet level, and only about two and a half times baseline. Still a nifty bit feat. Act V And finally, the top-tier stuff. Final Showdown As mentioned before, the Great Sloan Wall is where Zain initially reawakens from the Daathe into the Malkuth (material reality), whereupon he receives some directions back to Earth from the spirits of the elves who once made their home there: though, following a ride there within the spacecraft he managed to salvage (with Magus's help), he can fly there and back freely (along with the rest of the party, once they receive their final power-up) within our standard timeframe... Distance between Milky Way and Great Sloan Wall: ~1 billion light years Timeframe: 60 seconds 1.0e+9 / (365.25 days * 24 hours * 60 minutes) = Speed: 5.2596e+14 C, or Massively FTL+. 525.96 trillion times the speed of light... Morphegael Blazing Naux Omega, in a bid to turn the tables on the protagonists as they put him to the proverbial ropes, intentionally misses an attacking Magus with a Morphegael Blazing so as to aim it directly towards a distant Earth; a beat, and Tessera, figuring out what is going on, activates her one-time-use "Return to Earth" gadget Magus crafted in case of an emergency prior to the showdown and parries the attack. Thus, Naux fails to peel open the world and reach Yggdrasil's root, though he did begin to better control the matchup by virtue of moving the fight back to Earth... If a "beat" is to be taken to be around two, three seconds, then this is another workable speed feat, since the whole party can dodge this without too much trouble at close range 1000000000 light years / 3 seconds = 1.0519e+16 C, or 10.519 quadrillion times light speed. That's, uhh, about it I suppose. The rest of the stuff in the verse isn't exactly quantifiable in terms of calculations or would be redundant. So, Final Yield Act I Lightning Speed Cannonballs *Potency: 315.966 Tons of TNT *Combat Speed: Mach 3491.78 Zain vs Tessera *Potency: 1.048 Kilotons of TNT *Lifting Strength (w/ Super Mode): 1.94431e+9 kg After the Storm *Potency: 3.601 Kilotons of TNT Houston, We Have Inbound *Speed: Mach 64.60 Throwing A Purple Person *Lifting Strength: 39921.04 kg Act II A Storm Brews *Potency: 6.368 Teratons of TNT *Lifting Strength (w/ Powers): 7.13787e+16 kg Metenros Makes Mountains *Potency: 37.099 Gigatons of TNT *Lifting Strength (w/ Powers): 1.58229e+16 kg Grand Mountain Slam *Potency: 44.05 Gigatons of TNT *Lifting Strength (w/ Powers): 1.87874e+16 kg Breaking Out *Lifting Strength: 1.03787e+14 kg Around the World *Speed: Mach 973.64 Burning Bird Beams *Combat Speed: 2.722 C Act III To The Moon *Speed: Mach 16586.01 (or 0.021 C) ...That's No Moon-! *Potency: 16.303 Zettatons of TNT "Lightning Faster Than Lightning" *Combat Speed: 0.412 C Act IV Maintaining Equilibrium *Potency: 840.0 Foe Space Flight *Speed: 415.85 C Constellation Forms *Potency: 1.4609 ExaFoe Self-Destruct *Attack (possibly Combat?) Speed: 1.2e+10 C The Vesper Core Is Swole *Lifting Strength: 1.12434e+27 kg *Potency: 6.674 Yottatons of TNT Act V Final Showdown *Speed: 5.2596e+14 C Morphegael Blazing *Combat Speed: 1.0519e+16 C Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Perpetual's Pages